Tears of Pain
by Silver-Heart377
Summary: Sasuke leaves Sakura broken.Not wanting to be weak she trains and becomes a great ninja. what happens when Sasuke comes back? Does she hate him now, or can she learn to finally trust her heart with him again,and who's this new threat? READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction. I've read a ton of them but this is my first story. Hope you guys like this. I'm planning on making it a few chapters long. Send me reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ( sob ) ( Sasuke gives me a weird look) cause if I did Sasuke would get the stick out of his ass and be with Sakura ( Sasuke glares, Sakura blushes, inner Sakura is cheerleading in the background.) Ahah….DON'T KILL ME SASUKE!!!!!! ( author runs away from scary revenge obsessed boy ).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tears of Pain**

It was a silent night in Konoha. Everyone had retired early for the stress of the war with sound had them all at the end of their ropes.

The only person up at this hour was a certain pink haired kinoichi named Sakura Haruno. Being out this late did not scare our little cherry blossom though, because she had grown up and become one of the strongest ninjas in the village.

Gone was the time where she had to be protected by her teammates. In fact, she was in charge of helping everyone else seeing as she now ran the Konoha Hospital as well as being the Hokage's apprentice and leading negotiations with Suna.

She was strong now but she hadn't always been that way. She had been forced to change. Ever since that fateful night four years ago, nothing had ever been the same for her.

Flashback:

Sakura watched as the love of her life prepared to leave the village and her, all in the search for power. Power to kill his own brother with. Sakura understood, she really did. His brother slaughtered his clan, he needed revenge, she accepted that, but her aching heart told her otherwise.

"I love you with all my heart! I promise if you stay ill make each and every day happy. Ill do whatever it takes, ill even help you get your revenge, but please… don't leave! And if you have too then.. Take me with you! I love you so much!"

He looked at her with those cold obsidian orbs " Che. You really are annoying…"

Sakura felt her heart crack with his words. He turned to leave once again.

"If you leave I'll scream!"

He was behind her in an instant (damn ninja prodigy ). She felt the hot sticky tears make tracks down her face as she felt the cold wind that night blow through her hair.

They stood their in silence for a moment before she heard a soft "thank you".

Before she could even process these words there was a sickening thunk and her world became darkness.

End flashback

She had given him her heart, told him she loved him, but he threw it aside. After all he didn't need love, especially that of a weak teammate who he was always forced to protect.

When she had woken up the next day finding herself on a cold stone park bench. Her fragile little heart which had cracked under all of his insults, his hate and his glares had finally shattered into a million jagged little pieces. She did what any normal teenage girl would do, she cried.

She asked her best friend and fellow teammate to bring back Sasuke. If anyone could bring him back it was the ramen loving future Hokage who viewed Sasuke as his brother. When she saw Naruto brought back days later, almost dead, it was the last straw for her.

No longer could she be weak, or allow others to hurt her, she was strong and she didn't need anyone. At least that is what she told herself.

She didn't want to bear the burden of emotions anymore. They were a hindrance in her life and only served to cause her grief.

She refused the humiliation of having someone see her cry again. So she trained. She apprenticed under the great slug Sannin herself and became the best medinin in the village. She even inherited Tsunade's inhuman strength.

She had Lee train her rigorously in taijutsu and had Kurenai help her with her genjutsu. She even trained with Kakashi and Neji to learn to fight against the Sharingan and the Byakugan.

Even after all of this though, she still wasn't happy. Her emotions still got in the way. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't let them go.

She decided to talk to her new teammate Sai. He was raised to be emotionless, but perhaps he could teach her.

She worked with him for months to perfect controlling her emotions. She could never get rid of them completely, but she could put away the hurt and the tears until she was alone.

Now she could truly be what a ninja was supposed to be. Devoid of emotion or feelings, thinking only about the mission.

In the four year she had trained, she had never let her emotions rage as they did right now.

She didn't think she could sprint fast enough to Tsunade. She was almost there, the building was rising up in the distance as she saw the sun begin to creep up from behind the mountains.

Usually Tsunade didn't call her in this early but this was the acceptation. She knew Naruto would already be there. He was his teammate as well.

She had no idea what had happened or why he had come back. She just knew that she had to see him again.

Her teammate, her friend, her love, Sasuke Uchiha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you guy's think? Should I continue with this story? I know it's a little weird but it's only the first chapter. The next chapter I'm planning is way better. Review, please and thank you!


	2. stronger

Ch. 2

So here's ch. 2 for everybody. Lots' of love and reviews guys! J

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time seemed to stop as the kinoichi burst into Tsunade's office, coming to a screeching halt next to Naruto.

When she gave him a questioning glance, his eyes told her everything he could not say out loud. " Don't get hurt again Sakura. He's not worth it."

He was probably right Sasuke wasn't worth it, but all she knew was that when he had left her , he took her heart with him. She knew it was silly, I mean she didn't even know the man anymore. She never really had gotten to know him seeing as she was too busy being his fan girl.

Sakura grimaced at the thought. She felt utterly disgusted that she had been that clingy and dare she say it, annoying back then. Four years had done her well though, and once again putting on her emotionless mask she turned to face Konoha's traitor and the only man she had ever ( if foolishly ) loved.

Her emerald eyes searched the small room until they finally came to rest on him.

There sitting in the chair as if he owned it was Sasuke. His raven colored hair was the same, if but a little longer. His outfit had changed slightly over the years as well as his increased muscle tone. Even sitting in the chair she could tell he easily beat her in height by at least six inches if not more. But the thing that shocked her the most was his normally cool and emotionless onyx eyes were filled with malice and anger.

This wasn't the part that surprised her. After all his life did tend to circle around those two emotions since he wanted to kill his brother.

No, what surprised Sakura was that all of that anger was currently being directed towards her.

What had she done?

She took a glance at Naruto and he looked just as confused as she did.

Tsunade coughed to get everyone's attention. " If you don't mind I'd like to discuss WHY IN THE HECK ARE YOU HERE!?" she demanded pointing at Sasuke.

" Hn, I've achieved my life's goal, and I need to revive my clan, so I'm back to reclaim my right to the Uchiha compound."

Typical Sasuke, back only to honor his clan.

" What makes you think I'm even going to let you back into the….wait, did you say you KILLED UCHIHA ITACHI!?"

"Hn"

"I'm going to take that as a yes. So considering you eliminated two threats to our village…"

Seeing his questioning glance she replied

" Yes I heard about you killing Orochimaru, so anyway as I was saying since you eliminated two threats to our village I will allow you to remain here as long as you cause no problems and your old teammates are willing to take responsibility for you."

"Aa"

" Of course we'll watch him baa-chan. He's our teme after all!"

Sasuke shot him a glare at that unflattering term.

Tsunade gave Sakura a questioning look.

Sakura didn't answer right away which surprised both her and Naruto. Sakura wasn't surprised that the Uchiha didn't look like he cared about her opinion. Finally she opened her mouth to answer

" Sure, I guess we could do that."

though her voice sounded timid her eyes nor her face betrayed what she was thinking. She really was going to have to thank Sai one of these days.

Naruto started bouncing up and down talking about all the ramen they could eat together, while Sasuke slowly began to get up from his chair.

" I don't mind Naruto but I'd kill myself before I was forced to spend time with that weakling."

Venom dripped off every word as he spat this sentence in Sakura's direction.

Tsunade looked shocked while Naruto looked ready to rip Sasuke's head off.

" Teme! How dare you say that to Sakura-chan! You have no idea…"

" Naruto" Sakura cut him off.

Inside, her broken heart had fallen into a void. Losing all the hope she had left. But on the outside, Sakura remained impassive and functional.

She turned to regard the Uchiha " If he doesn't want me around…then fine. It's none of my business, why should I care what a traitor like him thinks anyway."

Naruto had a shocked and almost hurt look on his face that his teammates were acting like this.

Sasuke even had a moment of shock. What had happened to the weak annoying crybaby he used to know?

Sakura regarded him with cool eyes.

" If you'll excuse me I wont impose upon you any longer Uchiha-san." Sakura gracefully took her leave through the window leaving three stunned people behind her. 

"How dare he!" she thought venomously.

" Who does he think he his?!"

Sakura's pain was ebbing making her feel numb to everything other than anger.

She felt it eat at her very soul, screaming and threatening to takeover.

She fought it.

Trying to keep her mind on other things when she thought... why fight it? She was the one who didn't want emotions in the first place and now she's letting them control her.

Sakura smiled.

It was time that everyone see just how powerful a kinoichi she really was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's my second chapter. Hope you guys are liking the story so far. It'll get more interesting I promise. The next chapters going to show just how much she's improved and there might be slight Sasuke bashing… don't worry, he'll stop being an emo bastard eventually. So till then… Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. when fanboys attack

-1 Ch.3

Hey guys, hope I'm updating fast enough. Send reviews about where you want this story to go, ok?

Disclaimer: I own Naruto! ( Sakura threatens author with super punch ) I mean, I don't own Naruto, only Sasuke! ( Sakura takes out senbons. ) (Author sweat drops.) All right all right I don't own anything. (Sob) Why me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Author runs off in tears. )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes to the sound of her buzzing alarm clock. She read the time as she turned off the annoying sound. Four AM. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep but she couldn't mess up her schedule if she was going to be stronger.

It was part of her normal routine, wake up at four, get ready, train by herself till nine, train with Naruto and Kakashi till noon, eat lunch with Naruto or Ino pig, then it was training with the Hokage. She trained with Tsudane from one in the afternoon till six in the evening in which she'd have a light dinner and go on to her night shift at the hospital. She was usually there until two or three in the morning, and finally she would go home to sleep for an hour or two and do it all over again.

She knew she was working her self to death but she couldn't help it. She needed to get stronger and other people needed her help. ( in Sakura's opinion no one at the hospital was competent enough to handle anything without her help. )

She knew her friends where worried about her but it wasn't their decision.

She decided she had laid there long enough and proceeded to get ready for her day. She pulled on her new ninja outfit. It consisted of a black skirt with shorts under it, and tight black fishnet top ( kind of like Anko wears ) with only an anbu breast plate under that.

Technically she wasn't anbu yet but she did go on missions for them as a medic.

She also wore black gloves interlaced with metal for her powerful punches, and the ninja heels Tsunade wears. She loved her new outfit.

She had finally realized that wearing red AND having pink hair was a little too much to go unnoticed on a mission.

She knew that some people would view it as sluttish, but that wasn't the reason she wore it. It was tight and flexible so it didn't hinder her movements, it camouflaged well, and it was good for seduction missions.

Sakura hated these missions, but she was a kinoichi, and she would rather it be her taking these missions than her friends. There were only four ( five if you count tamari ) kinoichi's in her generation, and she'd take a hundred of those missions if it meant protecting her friends from them.

Sakura grabbed her white medic coat and tied her headband into her hair as she jumped out of her window, heading toward her training grounds.

She didn't practice in team seven's spot by herself, because the more powerful moves she practiced tended to destroy the battle field.

She smirked at this thought.

Today she would train harder than ever. Sakura found that if there was one thing that could distract her, it was beating everything around her into a bloody heap ( author sweat drops )

She went through her normal stretches and warm ups before beginning her training.

She worked mostly on her ninjutsu and taijutsu when she was by herself.

She took a deep breathe before slamming her fist into the ground so hard, it created a massive crevice almost fifty feet long and twice as deep.

Sakura smiled. This is what she loved about training.

Meanwhile. A few hours later, Naruto was dragging Sasuke out of his house for training.

"Come on teme!" Naruto shouted into the angry stoic faced Uchiha. "We have to meet Sakura-chan and Kakashi for training!"

Sasuke scoffed causing Naruto to stop dragging him down the street and look at him.

"Oh come on teme…"

Sasuke twitched at the nickname

"You don't honestly think Sakura's still weak do you?"

"Of course she is, she's still that same annoying fan girl as when I left."

"Ahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto laughed while clutching his stomach and rolling on the ground.

"That's a good one teme! Like she needs to be a fan girl, she's got so many fan boys now she doesn't know what to do with them all!"

Sasuke looked surprised and dare I say it, a little angry.

"She has fan boys…"

"Ya teme! In fact, it's almost time…" Naruto stared off into the distance as if waiting for something.

"What are you talking about dobe?"

Naruto didn't look at him but began to talk. "Well, you see…" , before he could finish his sentence they heard a sickening crack and felt the very earth shake beneath them.

Sasuke looked incredulous ,"Is this an earthquake?"

Naruto laughed at this "Nah, that's just Sakura in a bad mood."

Sasuke rolled his eyes , ya right , weak little Sakura shake the earth? Not a chance. Before he could answer they saw a flash of pink race out from the trees coming towards them at an incredible speed.

Naruto laughed "Hey Sakura!"

Sasuke looked closer, indeed it was Sakura, but why was she sprinting towards them so panicky?

"Naruto! Maneuver seventeen, hurry!" she shouted.

Sasuke stared at her rapidly approaching form. What the hell was maneuver seventeen?

Naruto smiled "No prob!" He immediately turned around and began running towards team seven's training grounds.

Sasuke just stood there. What the hell was going on?

Sakura glared at him as she ran by "Yo, ice princess, move your ass if you don't want to die."

Sasuke looked ready to kill Sakura for his new nickname, but instead saw the hordes of fan boys approaching and decided to save it for training. He ran to catch up to his teammates.

Sakura slowed as she entered the training grounds. Naruto and Sasuke were right behind her, panting heavily.

She smiled at Naruto before putting on her emotionless mask again. "Thanks for the help Naruto. I still don't know how they keep finding my training grounds, I switch them up every week."

He laughed, before giving her the sad puppy dog face. "Ah but Saku- chan, don't you love us anymore?" he said, acting like a fan boy.

She smiled at this but Sasuke saw that it didn't reach her eyes. "No one should love me, it's not safe."

Sasuke smirked, "What, are you too afraid that you'll stop loving me."

She turned to face him, no emotions on her face. "I meant it wouldn't be safe for them."

She turned around and began to walk to the center of the grounds. Sasuke stared after her, what did she mean it wasn't safe for someone to love her? He glanced at Naruto who didn't look shocked, only sad.

Noticing his questioning glance he replied "She's always like this. She scares us now. All she does is go on missions, some of the worst ones too, and when she's not on a mission she uses up all her chakra at the hospital or training. The day you came back was the first time she started to act semi-normal again, but you just had to ruin it."

At this Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You have no idea what she's like now, Sakura is many things, but I assure you, weak is not one of them."

Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto. What had happened while he was gone. Sakura had become strong and emotionless, and Naruto had become mature? Sasuke knew Naruto had to grow up sometime, but he still had his doubts about Sakura.

He also was greatly surprised at Naruto and Sakura's closeness. The last time he had seen them, Naruto was hopelessly in love with her, while Sakura hated him. Now they were so close…did that mean they were together?

No it couldn't be, and even if they were why should he care. He never liked Sakura's advances after all. But if all this was true, why did he feel a pang of jealousy as he watched them play together.

No he needed to stop thinking about this, she was his annoying weak teammate nothing more.

Just then they heard a poof, and Kakashi sensei was in front of them reading his book.

Sakura glanced up from her medical textbook that she had pulled out to find him standing in front of her reading that damn porn book! She glared at him. "What the hell Kakashi! Your almost two hours late!"

His eye crinkled, the only sign that he was smiling behind his mask. "Well ya see I was talking to Tsunade…"

"LIAR!" All three of them yelled pointing at him.

"No really, she told me to tell you Sakura that when your done with training, take the afternoon shift at the hospital, because you have a mission tonight."

Sakura looked passively at him and nodded.

"Alright then, if your all ready let's work on chakra control today."

Naruto groaned "Come on Kakashi, I want to fight!"

He looked up from his book to address him

"So you want to spar… alright, but it's your turn to fight Sakura."

Naruto visibly paled "Ccchakra control you say, well let's get to it!" He yelled panicky before rushing off towards the trees.

Sakura gave a small smirk. "Ah Kakashi, don't you want to fight me today?"

Sasuke watched as Kakashi's eye widened in panic "Now Sakura you don't want to tire yourself out before a mission."

She grinned evilly at him "What, you don't think my healing skills are good enough?"

Kakashi laughed "No Sakura, but despite what you think having both your arms and collarbone broken, and then healed only to be broken again, isn't exactly a pleasant experience."

She laughed but it was hollow to Sasuke's ears. "All right, then what are we doing?"

He pointed to the trees surrounding the lake. "We're going to climb the trees using chakra, but to make it harder for all of you I'm going to make you mask your chakra at the same time."

They had approached the trees and the three of them were ready to begin.

"Alright go!"

They all sweat dropped since Kakashi wasn't even watching, but had gone back to reading his stupid book.

Sakura took off first, steadily climbing the tree with not a trace of her chakra to be found.

Sasuke watched her for a moment before beginning his climb.

Naruto had already fallen and hit his head multiple times.

This was a jutsu that required intense concentration, which Sasuke was having trouble with as he watched Sakura. I mean, what male wouldn't have trouble with that. Sakura was in a very tight revealing top with a very short skirt and was currently climbing vertically above Sasuke. It was enough to give many respectable men a nosebleed, but Sasuke wasn't just anybody, he was an Uchiha and Uchihas didn't get nosebleeds.

Sasuke was noticing how much she really had changed. her pink hair was long, almost to her waist, but she tied it back into a braid to keep it out of the way. Her body had become more mature, Sasuke couldn't help but notice as his eyes raked over her chest and legs.

"Not to mention she has a great ass…" Sasuke thought.

This sudden and perverted thought had caused him to slip up and fall on top of Naruto at the bottom of the tree.

"Get off of me teme! Your heavy!"

Sasuke "hn"ed before getting up and brushing himself off. He looked up at the sound of Sakura's laugh.

"Well, well, well, looks like ice princess isn't as good as he thought he was." She smirked at him. She finally understood why he had liked calling her and Naruto names when he was younger, it was quite entertaining.

His reaction was priceless too, he stood there fuming at her while giving her the famous Uchiha glare. She laughed at this.

"What is it ice princess, don't you like your new nickname? I asked Sai to help me pick one and I have to say, this time I think he hit the nail on the head don't ya think Sasuke-_kun_." she practically spit out the suffix at the end of his name.

He was shaking in anger now.

Kakashi noticed that they were all tired after climbing the trees for a few hours and said

"Alright, I think that'll be good for today, see you all tomorrow!" He poofed away.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Probably's just going to read more porn." She muttered. She gracefully jumped down from the tree and helped Naruto to his feet.

"Hey Naruto, don't you have a date with Hinata?"

Naruto's eyes widened "Oh my gosh! Thanks Sakura-chan, I'll see you tomorrow! By teme!" He yelled as he ran away.

Sakura shook her head at his antics. Poor Hinata, she was going to have to console that girl one of these days. She turned to see Sasuke with a murderous look on his face.

"What do you want ice princess?"

His glare darkened. "Don't call me that!" He hissed at her.

"Why, it fits your personality doesn't it?" She asked stoically.

He lunged at her. Before she knew what was happening he was pinning her to a tree with his body.

"You are so annoying."

She simply looked at him. "Is that supposed to hurt my feelings or something ice princess, cause you'll have to do better then that."

"You will do as I tell you to," he replied icily to her.

She laughed "Or what? I'll never do anything you tell me to."

He smirked as he leaned towards her, still pinning her to the tree. "Are you sure Sa-ku-ra?" He asked, his hot breath in her ear. "What if I told you to help me revive my clan?"

He watched the momentary shock cross her face before she put her emotionless mask back on. It was so fast he almost missed it.

"Give me a break ice princess."

He blew into her ear enjoying the way it made her shiver. "You would do it. I am an Uchiha, and I always get what I want."

She glared at him. "Well this is one thing you'll never have Uchiha, because I will never sleep with you!"

As she said this she used her inhuman strength to push him off of her before disappearing In a whirlwind of cherry blossoms.

Sasuke smiled as he stood in the forest alone. After all, he needed to revive his clan, and Sakura certainly was very beautiful now. She obviously wasn't as weak if she could push him off of her, and she was a medinin with great chakra control. It seemed that she was angry with him. Her emotionless mask would be hard to break.

He smirked , Sasuke just loved a good challenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how'd you all like it? Thanx for all the reviews by the way, keep sendin them! This was my longest chapter so far but I'll update soon. Lylas!


	4. possesive

-1

Ch. 4

Hey guys, I'm back again! I might post more chapters today because it's new years eve but ya never know… anyway, hope your liking how the story is going. Also I've had a few questions and requests from reviewers so to answer some of them, I'll be tying the title of the story into it pretty soon, and I'll throw a little NaruHina in there as well. Love ya guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but I do own that cutie over there! ( Sakura looks around franticly ) "Oooooooo he's cute!!!!!!!!!" ( Sasuke glares at author ) "Die!" ( Author sweat drops as Sasuke kills boy and kidnaps Sakura. ) "Mine!" ( Author cries ) "Hey he was cute!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was having a hard time concentrating on her patients because of what had happened earlier.

Why was Sasuke suddenly so interested in her? No, scratch that. Sasuke isn't interested in anything, especially not a girl. He probably just wanted to break her again. It did seem to be a hobby that he enjoyed.

"I hate him!" Sakura thought venomously. "First he comes back and thinks I'm weak, so I finally start to get over my heartbreak, and now he's playing with my emotions! Well screw him and his damn ego."

Of course Sakura still loved Sasuke, she didn't think she'd ever really get over him, but she also wasn't a fool. She wouldn't kid herself into thinking Sasuke cared about her and ruin everything she had worked for. She was a strong, independent women, and she wasn't going to sleep with a person who didn't love her.

Sakura hardened her resolve at this thought. "I'm a strong kinoichi and I don't need anyone, especially an emo-bastard avenger who only wants to revive his clan."

Sakura went back to checking the medical charts at the hospital. She frowned after seeing how many patients she still had. She knew she couldn't exhaust all of her chakra since she had a mission, so she called in a few nurses to help her cover some of the work. Sakura hated asking for help with her healing, but patients lives were at stake and she needed to be prepared for whatever mission Tsunade had given her.

Sakura was pretty tired when she finished her afternoon shift and decided to go see Tsunade about the mission.

She wondered what was involved. Assassination mission? Peace treaty?

The expression on her teacher's face when she opened the door told her everything.

"Seduction mission huh?"

Tsunade looked at her stoic faced apprentice sadly.

"Yes, his name is Ryuu of the Mist. Your mission is to distract him at the bar he'll be at and dispose of him. Are you up to the mission?"

This was a standard question she always asked Sakura in hopes she would turn down this kind of mission, but Sakura's answer was always the same.

"Of course Tsunade, who is my team and when do we leave?"

Tsunade looked to the door. "You may come in now."

The door opened and in walked Shikamau and Neji.

"Neji will be your scout while Shikamaru is your tactical adviser. You will lead this mission as per usual." There was a quiet knock on the door. "Also the Uchiha will be joining you since Naruto and Kakashi seem to have disappeared."

Sakura growled. She was going to give her team a royal pounding when she got back.

Sasuke had entered and was leaning against the bookcase, his eyes watching Sakura's every move. She shifted uncomfortably, his incessant staring was getting on her nerves.

"We will leave right away then Tsunade" She replied to her teacher.

Not acknowledging Sasuke at all she turned to her other teammates. "All right team, let's move out."

They swiftly and silently left the room, heading toward the Konoha gates. Sakura stopped right before they began their journey to the Mist.

"I want to make one thing clear right now" she said icily to her teammates, "this is a mission. No matter what goes on you do not I repeat not compromise the mission. You will let me handle this man by myself without interfering, no matter what. I know no one likes these missions but they are necessary so you will follow my orders or we will leave you here, got it?"

She directed this question towards Sasuke.

He glared back at her while Neji and Shikamaru gave each other knowing glances.

"Hai Sakura-san, we will stay out of the way."

Nodding Sakura turned around and gave the signal for them to commence their run again.

They sped quickly through the forest, keeping a weary eye out for sound nin. Sakura grimaced. They had a nasty habit of turning up at the worst times.

Their journey only took a few hours at the speed they were traveling at, so they set up camp in the woods outside of the city.

"You guys will be in the bar, guarding his escape roughts, got it?"

They all nodded and she proceeded to take off her headband. Handing it to Sasuke she said "Please hold on to this for me until I get back." She turned away quickly, because he was still staring at her with that strange look in his eye.

As Sakura entered the bar, she quickly scanned the floor for her target. There he was, she had spotted him dancing with some random slut. She smiled, this was going to be all too easy.

Making sure she had nothing on that would tip him off to her being a kinoichi, she eased her way up behind him.

"Hey handsome," she said in a sultry voice "care to dance?"

He eyed her a little longer than she would have preferred before answering.

"It would be my pleasure." His smile reminded Sakura of a snake, but she put on a fake smile before wrapping her arms around him.

Sasuke sat at the bar fuming as he watched the target running his hands all over Sakura. Who the hell did he think he was? Sakura was _his_ and he'd be damned before he let some random ninja feel her up.

Wait, what was he thinking? Sakura wasn't his, just the person he needed to revive his clan.

Sasuke lost his train of thought as he watched Sakura press up against the guy. He was pissed now. What was she doing! He was about to go over to her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was and saw Neji holding him back.

"Get the hell off me Huuga."

Neji glared. "Don't interfere with this mission Sasuke, she knows what she's doing."

Sasuke didn't answer, besides glaring at the boy. Turning back to find Sakura, he saw something that possessed him to activate his sharringan. Sakura was kissing that man! He saw Neji and Shikamaru leave at this and Sakura followed, leaving the man behind her. He followed to confront Sakura.

Sakura was annoyed. That man had felt a little too much of her skin. She didn't let it show though, that's why she was a kinoichi, she was used to these types of missions.

Sakura began to gather the supplies she would need to start a fire, when really she was just avoiding her teammates. She always felt awkward around them directly after one of these missions.

Her breath caught in her throat as she was shoved roughly up against one of the trees.

"What the hell!" She began before seeing the glowing red eyes in front of her.

"Sasuke! What do you think your doing?" She asked angrily.

He glared at her. "Why did you kiss that man?" He replied icily.

"Because I inserted a poison into his body when I did, and why do you care anyway?" Sakura was furious at this point. Who did he think he was! "What the hell is it with you and shoving me into trees ice princess?"

She did not expect his reaction though. Sasuke leaned into her, pressing his body completely against hers and kissed her roughly.

Sakura had never been kissed like this before, it was a completely foreign sensation to her. His lips were hot and inviting, but she struggled to regain her senses. He was licking her lips, asking her for the permission that she wouldn't give. She felt his hand slide under her shirt slightly, causing her to gasp. Sasuke used this opportunity to claim her mouth as his. She tried to fight him, but her mind and body were telling her two different things.

Her mind wanted to shove him off her and give him a good ass whooping, but her traitorous body wouldn't respond.

Finally he began to pull back, but he was still pressed against her.

"I don't like others touching what is mine."

Sakura struggled to keep her impassive face. "I'm not yours Uchiha, you do not own me."

Sasuke smiled. He was excited to try and break her emotionless façade. "Oh really Sakura?" He breathed hotly into her ear, "I do own you, and I want you to start calling me by my real name."

She grinned in spite of herself. "Fine have it your way…ice princess."

He glared at her before giving her a smile that chilled her to her bones. "I was hoping you'd say that."

She glared suspiciously at him "and why is that ice princess?"

He smirked at her, "Because now I have an excuse to do this,"

Sakura gasped in pain as she felt him bite the skin at her neck, creating red welts. She wasn't thinking clearly, how could she when he was running his tongue over her neck.

"Your _mine_ Sakura, and I want every man to know it and stay away from you."

"What the hell Sasuke! You cant do this to me! I'm not going to help you revive your clan!" She felt him smirk against her skin

"Sakura," she shivered at his tone "you sound like I'm giving you a choice in the matter."

She felt her anger rise at this. "WHY!" She screamed, finally dropping her act. "Why do you have to do this to me! Do you find it fun to play with my heart huh? Do you enjoy torturing me! I hate you Uchiha Sasuke! I HATE YOU!"

He was quiet as he stared at her after her little outburst. She felt hot tears streak down her face as she attempted to wipe them away.

Sasuke was watching her with that same pained expression he had had on earlier. "Sakura," he began but she refused to hear it

"No Sasuke! I'm in pain ok! I don't know how to use my heart anymore." She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears of pain and heartbreak that were running down her face.

"Sakura… what if I were to tell you that I do feel something for you?"

She opened her eyes to search his face for any signs of a lie. She found none.

"Why should I believe you? Your probably just trying to trick me into helping you revive your clan."

He glared at her "I'm not lying."

"Then what is it you feel for me Sasuke?"

He stared at her for a few moments before replying. "I do not know. All I know is I want you to trust me again."

She smiled sadly. "I don't know if I can Sasuke. When you left I lost my heart, and I don't know if I could do it again."

Sasuke eased off of her body, allowing her some breathing room. "I'm going to make it up to you Sakura." He said quietly before turning to leave.

Sakura gave a small smile. "You can try…ice princess."

He turned to face her once again. Sakura guarded herself in case he got angry again, but instead he simply gave her a smirk and said "By the way your dating me now." Before he stalked off back to their camp.

Sakura stared after him in shock for a few moments before she ran after him screaming, "Uchiha! Get back here!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's this chapter. I finally gave Sasuke some redeeming qualities, and Sakura some emotions. So how do you guys like it? Hope it's up to your standards. Lots of love. Lylas!


	5. first date

Ch. 5

Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update, but I had sports and tons of essays to write. Anyhoo, hope you guys enjoy and thanx to my reviewers, I luv ya guys!

Disclaimer: Come on Naruto say it. Naruto shakes his head franticly. "Never!!!!" Author sweat drops before putting Hinata with a bowl of ramen in front of him. Naruto's eyes widen. "RAMEN andddddddd HINATA!!!!!!!" Author smacks Naruto over the head. "Hehehe, fine, Silver-Heart does not own Naruto." Author pats him on the back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey back to Konoha was uneventful for Sakura, other than the fact that she was trying to avoid a certain smirking Uchiha the whole time.

When they arrived back at the village they reported immediately to Tsunade's office. She sat at her desk awaiting their mission report. Noticing that Sakura was glaring at the smirking Uchiha, Neji was the first to speak up.

"Our mission was a success Tsunade-sama. The target was poisoned and Shikamaru confirmed his death for us the next day."

Tsunade nodded her head as she listened to the Huuga's report. "Very well then, you are dismissed…except you Sakura, I need to speak with you."

Sakura sighed in relief as she watched Sasuke leave with her other two teammates. She gazed questioningly at her teacher as Tsunade continued to look at her disapprovingly.

"Sakura! What where you thinking?" She angrily shouted at her.

Sakura was shocked, what had she done? Tsunade answered that for her a moment later though.

"I've been informed about your schedule and I can't believe you have been doing double shifts at the hospital and extra training! I cannot condone this, you are making yourself sick."

Sakura began to protest, "but sensei…?"

Her teacher shot her a reproachful glare. "You will be taking a break from the hospital for a few weeks, is that understood?"

seeing the no nonsense look on her face Sakura conceded. "Of course Tsunade-sama. May I still train?"

she nodded. "You may as long as you don't overdue it. Oh and by the way, I'll be having one of your teammates keeping an eye on you twenty four seven, to make sure you don't cheat."

Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat. Her teacher had seen right through her ploys. "All right, may I go then?"

"Alright, but remember, no working!"

Sakura sweat dropped as her teacher was currently dipping into her hidden sake storage that Shizune hadn't found yet.

As Sakura exited her office she caught site of a certain annoying Uchiha leaning up against the wall.

Putting two and two together she pointed accusingly at him and screamed, "It was you!" her glare intensified as she saw his smirk widen at her words.

"I simply don't want my girlfriend overworking herself."

"I'll have you know my schedule worked just fine for me…wait. Did you say GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!! I thought we had discussed this! I am not, nor will I ever be your girlfriend!"

He ignored her outburst and began to drag her with him towards her home.

"and what may I ask do you think you are doing?"

He stopped dragging her for a moment and turned to face her.

"I'm taking you home so you can change for our date."

Sakura stared dumbly at him for a few seconds before replying "Date, what date?" she scowled as he did that damn smirk of his again!

"I am simply accepting your previous offers to go get lunch."

Looking around again Sakura realized they were at her apartment. She turned to question him

"Why can't I just wear what I'm wearing?"

"because Ino would be so disappointed if you didn't let her help you get ready."

Sakura's face showed sheer panic at his words. "You didn't…"

He smirked "Oh but I did."

Sakura could argue no more because a certain blond kinoichi had proceeded to drag her into her apartment.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Ino smiled at her

"Well I had to help you get ready for your first real date with Sasuke now didn't I?" Sakura scowled at her, "No, no you really didn't"

"but I'm going to anyway! Aren't I the best?"

Sakura was seriously thinking of tying up her friend and escaping when Ino gave a low blow. "besides this is the least you can do for me for stealing Sasuke-kun away."

Sakura sighed in defeat. Her best friend new exactly how to guilt her into something.

She beamed at Sakura. "Great! Now we can get you changed."

Sasuke listened in mild amusement as Sakura was "forced" into the outfit Ino had picked out for her. Their conversation was highly entertaining.

"Ino, I look like a hooker!"

"Oh come on forehead girl, you look great!"

His lips twitched upward into a small smile. He was going to make it up to Sakura if it was the last thing he had to do. Of course the first thing he had to do was make it abundantly clear that Sakura was HIS and no one else's.

That was why he had asked Ino to come. He wanted Sakura to look amazing and show every other male in Konoha exactly who she belonged to and what they were missing. He smirked at this thought. Uchiha's tended to be amazingly stubborn and possessive, but if Sakura was the outcome, he was sure that's how most men would react.

Hearing the door reopen, he turned to great his new girlfriend and was speechless. Sakura was in a very tight and short black dress, with high heels and wavy hair. Now Sakura was always beautiful but right now, she looked downright sexy! He was going to have to thank Ino for this.

Sakura was going to have to kill Ino for this.

She felt like a pretender wearing this outfit. She obviously could not pull it off and didn't want to look stupid in front of her "date".

She turned to look at Sasuke who was giving her the weirdest look. She thought it was between wanting to eat her, and being smug.

She glared at him. "Happy now?" she asked sarcastically. He continued to smirk at her.

"Ecstatic". He gave a small chuckle at her tone.

She gasped in surprise as she felt him disappear, and then reappear behind her.

"You are beautiful my Sakura." she shivered as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Please ice princess, you just want my body, and I am not yours." she could feel his smirk even though he was behind her.

"Let's go to lunch _my_ Sakura." she turned to glare at him. Before she could retort, he grabbed her by the waist and began to walk with her towards the restaurants.

Sakura had the funny feeling they were being watched, and sure enough on every side of her she saw either fan girls glaring at her, or fan boys both eyeing her outfit with lustful stares and/or sending glares of pure hatred toward the man who had his hand around her waist.

"You had this planned the whole time didn't you ice princess?" he gave her a small smile with shocked Sakura.

"Of course princess"

Her cheeks heated at the nickname. "Why did you call me that?"

"Well, I figure if you get to call me that, only fair that I get to too."

She glared at the ground in front of her, seeing as she didn't want him to see the blush that still stained her cheeks. He made it sound so much different than she did. When she said it, it sounded like an insult, while when he said it, it sounded like an invitation to have hot steamy sex.

'**and who wouldn't take that invitation, I know I would' **

Sakura was annoyed. "I thought I got rid of you years ago?"

'**Nah, I left when you closed off your heart cause Sasuke left, now that he's back , so am I!' **

"Oh joy, two pains" Sakura thought.

'**hey! I heard that!**'

She shook her head to clear her inner thoughts. Glancing up, she noticed that they had passed all the restaurants.

"I thought you said we were eating?"

"We are eating, just not at a restaurant." He replied.

"Wait, if we're not eating at a restaurant, then where are we going?"

"Right here"

Sakura glanced around and noticed they were in the park. Directly in front of them was a picnic. She grinned in spite of herself. Who knew Sasuke was romantic.

"The dobe gave me the idea."

She sweat dropped, that explained it.

She gave him a curious glance. "Why go through all this trouble for me?"

He stared into her eyes before answering her. "I told you that I would make it up to you."

Sakura blushed madly. Why did everything that came out of his mouth have to sound so sexy!?! Sakura was about to sit down on the blanket when Sasuke pulled her into his lap before she could react.

"Hey! What gives?" she yelled angrily at Sasuke. Her short dress was _not _the ideal outfit to sit in someone's' lap.

He smirked at her. He couldn't help but laugh at her when her attempts at being scary were ruined with the hot blush staining her cheeks. "What? Don't I get to have some fun too?" Sakura's blush grew ten fold at this statement, causing Sasuke's annoying smirk to grow. "You wouldn't want to ruin this great lunch I got for you."

Sakura sighed in defeat, all the while thinking in her head "You can't kill him, you can't kill him, Tsunade would beat me senseless if I killed him…" opening the lunch Sakura couldn't help but notice it was all her favorite things, with the exception of about a billion tomatoes. She sweat dropped at the amount. Looking at Sasuke questioningly he replied "What? I like tomatoes." Sakura rolled her eyes before digging into the delicious meal.

As she sat there, eating her lunch, Sakura realized something. She actually was enjoying her time with Sasuke, even if he was slightly perverted. Oh well, she knew Kakashi had to rub off on him a little, I mean, look how he effected Naruto."

As she thought this Naruto came running past them dragging a slightly bewildered Hinata behind him. Seeing his teammates he stopped short before screaming at them, "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke's being nice! Quick Sakura, run I'll save you!"

Sakura sweat dropped at his antics, well speak of the devil…

"Dobe you don't have to yell, we're standing right next to you."

Naruto glared at Sasuke "Shut it teme, I didn't ask for your opinion."

As the boys began their daily glaring contest Sakura turned to acknowledge Naruto's abandoned girlfriend.

"They're such idiots some time, huh Hinata?"

She smiled slowly before answering back. "Yes, but they are still good friends. Naruto always talks about you both so much."

Sakura smiled at her "Don't worry, all he talks to us about is you."

Hinata blushed at this comment.

"In fact I seem to remember on our last mission together Naruto was sleep talking, saying something about you ruling ramen kingdom at his side as his queen."

Hinata's blush grew greatly at this statement before Naruto rudely interrupted. "Sakuuuuuuurrrrrrrraaaa! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Everyone laughed at this. "Well then, next time pay more attention to your girlfriend."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically before giving his goodbyes and dragging a currently blushing Hinata in the direction of the ramen stand.

Sakura shook her head. He was such a ditz sometimes.

Sasuke watched as Sakura stared off after the couple. He felt a pain in his chest as he realized how much Naruto had been there for her when he hadn't.

Catching his glance, Sakura looked deeply into his eyes to see a hint of sadness there.

Wait, did he actually care about her? Did he feel sorry for leaving her? No these were thoughts that led to heartbreak. Though she couldn't help remembering the fact that he was trying so hard to please her. But it was all to revive his clan, right?

Looking at Sasuke's expression made her doubt her earlier thoughts. Was this ok? Was he safe to trust her heart with again?

Sasuke watched the emotions play over her face. He loved the way her could read what she was feeling. The emotionless façade was never her. Brushing his hand against her face he continued to watch her debate with herself.

Sakura wasn't sure if the decision she made was the right one, but she did know one thing. She had never truly gotten over Sasuke, and she didn't think she ever would.

Finally letting herself go, Sakura leaned forward towards Sasuke and captured his mouth with hers'.

Sasuke's surprise was momentary, before he began to kiss her back. Hoping deep in his heart that everything was alright now, and they both could finally be happy.

Little did they know that a pair of red sharingan eyes were watching their every move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, did you like it? I'll try to update sooner now. So I added in both a plot twist and a Naru/Hina moment like my reviewers wanted. You like? Please review! See that pretty little butten on the left, PRESS IT!!!!! Thank you J


	6. a new enemy

Ch. 6

Ok so I finally updated again, sorry about the wait. The chapters will start getting more exciting from here on out, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: "Ok, Neji can read the disclaimer today, hit it neji!" ( neji glares at author ) "Hn." ( Tenten glares at him ) "Read the damn disclaimer before I stick a kunai up your ass!" ( neji pales when discussing Tenten's great aim focused on him. ) "Silver-Heart does not own Naruto." "Yahhhhhhhhhhhh! Thanks neji!" "Hn."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed since the kiss, and Sakura felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. She hadn't realized how much admitting her feelings could change her.

Her friends had also noticed her drastic change in mood. Of course with their personalities each of their reactions were priceless.

Naruto, being Naruto had simply pointed and accusing finger at her and said, "SAKURA'S SMILING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at this memory. Naruto was such a dobe sometimes.

Hinata and Tenten seemed happy just to see her happy, and the guys hadn't really reacted other than Sai calling he a hag again ( which had resulted in Sakura super punching him all the way to Suna. )

Her best friend Ino had simply gaped at her for a moment before dragging her off for a shopping spree. Sakura giggled to herself. Her friends were so crazy sometimes, but it was part of what she loved about them.

She did feel bad though, if they were all reacting this differently to her, with the exception of Naruto of course, she must have really worried them.

She then turned her thoughts to her raven haired boyfriend. He was warmer to her now ( well about as warm as Sasuke can get if you catch my drift… ) He held her close whenever they went anywhere. It almost bordered on over-possessiveness.

Sakura sweat dropped remembering yesterday. Sasuke and her had been walking down the street and a random fan boy had appeared declaring his undying love for her. Well, let's just say he hasn't been released from the hospital yet.

It was actually kind of cute how protective he was of her. She attributed most of it to the fact that Sasuke had lost his entire family at such a young age. She also knew part of it was territorial ( you know, the classic Uchiha "MINE" complex.)

She didn't mind though. She realized now that even without knowing it, Sakura had slowly fallen in love with the mysterious Sharingan user all over again.

She couldn't help but worry unfortunately. She wanted to love him, and she wanted to believe he loved her, but there was still doubt.

Her happy mood had slowly begun to fade and Sakura realized she had been unconsciously walking by herself towards the training grounds.

She smiled, she had been neglecting her training schedule this past week thanks to her boyfriends, and it was high time she got back into it. He would probably be pretty mad at her if he found out, " but what he doesn't know wont hurt him." Sakura concluded.

She did a few stretches and warm up laps before summoning herself up a few clones. Giving them her instructions they moved into an attacking stance and likewise, she prepared to battle.

The first clone attacked from the right, she blocked a roundhouse kick to her head and retaliated with a particularly monstrous super punch to the gut, dispelling one of the clones.

Swinging around, she barely blocked another clones' enhanced strength kick aimed for her other unprotected arm. Sakura delivered a perfectly executed kick to the clone, while doing a few back flips to escape another one's water jutsu.

Sakura smirked and made the hand signs for her new jutsu. As she was finishing, Sakura got a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if she was being watched.

Finishing the signs a flurry of cherry blossom petals surrounded the remaining clones. They began to circle faster and faster until the petals became razor sharp and shredded the clones to pieces. Sakura panted in exhaustion.

This particular jutsu took up a lot of her chakra and she was already pretty tired.

Whipping her head around Sakura felt a foreign chakra approaching her.

"crap" was her only thought. This is bad.

She wasn't too tired to defend herself from a normal ninja, but the chakra approaching her was on a level only a few others she met had.

Trying to pinpoint their position she spotted a figure coming out of the trees. Her body immediately tensed at the sight. She had been right. The red clouds on this person's cloak gave away his affiliation with the terrorist group the Akatski.

She hissed in aggravation. What was an Akatski doing here? Naruto was gone on a mission, and Akatski usually weren't this reckless.

As he got closer to her Sakura could start to make out his features. Her eyes widened in shock.

"No….. your not real, you can't be, he's dead!" she was panicking now, if this was the man she thought he was, she was worse than dead. Never in a hundred years could she take on this kind of man.

He gave a cold chuckle at her apparent fear before focusing his blood red eyes upon her. She took a panicked step back, careful not the meet his eyes directly. " Your….."

Sasuke had a bad feeling something was wrong. He hadn't seen Sakura all day and he was beginning to worry. He went in search of her, praying desperately that nothing was wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter, but I just had to do a cliffy there. I promise I'll update soon. This was my first fight scene so be nice please! J

Pleasssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeee review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. kidnapped!

chapter 7

Note: Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long in updating but a ton of bad things have been going on in my life lately. A lot of my relatives are hurt or sick, I'm at ends with my family and my school is closing so I have to go to a whole new school for my junior and senior year of high school. Anyways just wanted to say I'll try to keep updating regularly but I make no promises.

Disclaimer: and today's disclaimer will be read by…….. Shika-kun!! Well, let's hear it! …… "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" -.- wow….that was disappointing….anyways silver-heart does not own Naruto. Now can someone wake up Shika?

--

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as she stared at the anomaly that was before her. How could this be? This shouldn't even be possible….and yet, who else could it be. She had studied that face in her history books for years.

"How is it possible…you're Uchiha Madara!"

( a/n you all thought I was going to say Itachi weren't you? Ahahaha! Sucks for you J )

"Well aren't you the smart kinoichi," He replied in his overly cold and emotionless voice. "You always were brighter than your teammates."

Sakura began to panic as he walked closer to where she was standing, she knew she should be running or fighting, or something but she could barely manage to keep breathing as his ominous form approached her.

"Why are you here?"

He chuckled at this remark.

"My dear Sakura," his smile stretched farther across her face at seeing her surprise in him knowing her name. "I have great plans for you. You are quite the kinoichi, in fact you are one of the best I have ever seen, strong, brilliant, a skilled ninja in battle…"

His voice trailed off as he noticed her nervously trying to create distance between them. Noticing his scowl she tried to keep him talking.

"As flattering as this is I really should be going, Sasuke will be worried…"

She paused as he outright laughed at her.

"Oh Sasuke my dear will not be much of a problem for me, though he might resent me somewhat for taking you from him…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why the hell do you need me you freaking ghost?!"

Sakura was beyond pissed now, what was it about Uchihas that made them egotistical pompous bastards?

"A ghost my beauty? I think not…"

Sakura stopped breathing as she felt him disappear and reappear behind her. Goosebumps were raised on her arms as she felt his hand softly brush against her face.

"I assure you Sakura, I am just as real as you." his voice chilled her to the core. It was so cold and heartless… Sasuke had nothing on this guy.

Sakura struggled to control her voice. "I don't know why you're here, but if you think your going to get to sasuke you have another thing coming!"

He laughed sinicly at her. "Now why would I need him when you are right here in front of me?"

"What?!"

Sakura froze, not daring to move an inch as she felt his hand slide up her spine to her neck. How was she supposed to fight him? He was hiding most of his chakra, but from what she could still feel, he had mountains more of it than she did, even at her full power. Sakura desperately hoped sasuke was around somewhere, cause otherwise she was screwed.

Finally snapping out of it she knocked his hand off of her and turned to face him, stubbornly ignoring his smoldering look of fury at her defiance.

"Why the hell would you want me you bastard!?"

He regained his emotionless stare. When he answered her Sakura nearly fainted, "Why? Well because my dear Sakura, you are the perfect canadit to restore the Uchiha line with."

Sasuke raced towards the training grounds in a mad rush trying to find Sakura. He didn't know what this bad feeling was, but whatever it was, meant Sakura was in danger, and that was something he couldn't allow.

Finally sensing sakura's chakra pattern, sasuke dashed into the trees of the farthest training ground from the village. What he saw made the pit of his stomach drop.

Sakura was unconscious and in the arms of a very strong shinobi. This alone would have been a big enough issue in and of itself if Sasuke hadn't noticed one specific detail about Sakura's captor.

_He had the sharingan_.

The man noticed his shocked expression and let out a cold laugh. "Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke continued to stare at the man in disbelief. Too his knowledge everyone in his clan was dead, how did this strange man have his blood line limit?

The man regarded sasuke with a cool disinterested look. "You are of no use to me in the rebuilding of the uchiha clan, leave before I eradicate you."

Sasuke shook with anger, "I wont leave here without Sakura! Besides, who are you and how do you have my blood line trait?"

The man smirked. "Who am I you ask? I am Uchiha Madara, I am the original Uchiha and I will be the one who rebuilds the Uchiha clan as the rulers they were meant to be."

"How can you be Madara, he died in a battle with the Hokage hundreds of years ago."

Madara grinned evilly at him, "I transcend time, and if you will excuse me, I will be taking my leave."

Sasuke drew out his sword quickly, "Oh no you don't! Your not going anywhere with Sakura!"

Madara laughed in a way that brought the sickening feeling back to Sasuke's stomach. "Your little cherry blossom is mine now Sasuke, and you will never find us. I hope you enjoy hell."

Leaves began to swirl around Madara and Sakura's limp body as Sasuke desperately tried to reach them. His fingers slipped right through the place they had just been. He had just lost the only thing of importance left in his life.

He had lost Sakura.

--

so i know it's been like months since my last update, and i am sorry, but my life has been like utter crap right now, so updating will be few and far inbetween. i kinda lost intrest in this story so i'll probobly finish it up in one or two more chapters. im also sorry this chapters kinda short, but im just happy i finally updated! k ill try to finish this up soon. take care!

-silver-heart


End file.
